


The Art Of Seeing Clearly

by This_is_Riri



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BAMF Uma, Discrimination, F/M, Magic, Slow Burn, Villains, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_Riri/pseuds/This_is_Riri
Summary: You can't judge a person by what you see on the surface.  The people of Auradon are about to learn that.Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or it's characters or the media in this fic. The story is the only thing I own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first descendants Fic. I hope you enjoy.

Uma scowled at the piece of paper in her hands.

_All Isle kids are to attend Auradon High by decree of the king._

She scoffed, ofcourse King Ben would pull something like this after his little experiment with Mal and her friends. They were apparently happy in Auradon because he'd given them a 'better life' though he's never even stepped foot on The Isle.

That's what she hated the most, the fact that they would assume that their lives were miserable just because they didn't live in fancy houses like they did. This was their home and he made it sound like a prison, a place where they've been condemned to just because their parents were villains.

She crumpled up the BS decree and tossed it, she wasn't going and if they wanted her then they'd have to drag her kicking and screaming.

"Uma!" She heard the kid call her name before he even bust into her mother's  restaurant. She was using the term loosely though because it wasn't really a restaurant, but more like a fish and chips joint where she'd help out regularly, like now.

"Uma!" The kid finally ran through the door with Harry chasing him and hid behind the counter where she was cleaning glasses.

"What's going on, Nikolai?" Uma asked the kid hiding beside her and he quickly shushed her. "Harry chase me again and I don't want him to find me".

"You do know I saw you right? That I was right behind you?" Harry asked with a chuckle as he leaned over the counter and peeked down at the kid who refused to look up at him.

Uma rolled her eyes at both of them before pushing Harry off the counter. "This ain't your house, Harry, climb on your own counter".

"With all the time I spend here it might as well be" he shot back easily and walked to the back to go greet her mother. The two of them were so close you'd think Ursula birthed Harry instead of the daughter she already had.

Uma kneeled beside Nikolai with a smile, waiting for him to look up at her. "Hey Nik".

"Hey Uma" the nine year old finally looked up with a smile of his own.

"How's grandma?"

"She okay, just tired these days" he said his russian accent getting thicker with his sadness and Uma almost regretted bringing her up.

Natalya Rasputin was a strong woman, but she was getting older and her memory was failing her with each day that went by.

Uma met them when they first came to America from Russia two years ago after Rasputin, Nikolai's father, was killed by Anastasia for trying to steal the crown.

From what Nikolai told her, Rasputin was a bad dude and deserved what was coming to him. That didn't change the fact that he was Nikolai's father and that the kid loved him, or that his accent was the thickest whenever his dad happened to come up in conversations.

"She say I must go to Auradon, get an education" he said, getting Uma's attention. "The Isle no place for a boy like me, she say, but this my home now. I don't want to leave".

Natalya was right, The Isle of the lost was no place for him, they were never even supposed to end up here, but the Auradon officials took one look at their last names and decided this was where they belonged.

It wasn't fair.

"Grandma's right, Nik. You're too smart to be fooling around with Harry all day" she rubbed his shoulders in comfort and they stood up.

"The decree said all 'villain' kids" he said mockingly and Uma almost laughed. The kid didn't hate much, but he hated being labeled, as if that's all he'll ever be. "You going?"

"No one can make me do anything" Uma said in response and the sound of Harry walking out of the kitchen with a giant bowl of freshly made fish and chips while stuffing his face interrupted them.

"What?" He asked with a full mouth when they gave him varying looks of disgust.

The Auradon guards came three days later and started taking kids, willing or otherwise and took them back to Auradon. A lot of the kids were attracted to the life King Ben promised, equality and a better life, but there was a handful of kids who refused to leave. This was their home, and they didn't want to leave.

Another five days went by and they were one of the few kids left.

"I know you said no one could make you do anything" Nik said placing his tiny hand in hers as they watched the bridge between The Isle and Auradon open for the palace guards to come get the last of the kids. "But what if I ask you? Because I don't think I can do this without you, Uma".

The kid hadn't spoken a word about Auradon since that day at her mother's place and she didn't expect him to ask her that. Harry nudged her from her other side and she knew he'd already caved. Harry couldn't say no to the kid, not after hearing his story, and if she was honest neither could she so she squeezed his hand in response and when the guards came for them they went willingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I imagined Deric McCabe to play Nikolai when I wrote this fic and you're more than welcome to imagine your own adorable nine year old.

Auradon was everything you read about in storybooks, with sunshine, trees, beautiful houses, even more beautiful people, the whole nine yards and Uma felt out of place the moment she stepped foot on the island.

King Ben was standing on the other side of the bridge, waiting to receive them. Around him Uma could see more guards with firm grips to their swords as if expecting them to attack the king the moment they got off the bridge.

"If they don't trust us, then why invite us to come here?" Nik asked his eyes glued to their swords. Living in Russia he knew people had different definitions of humanity, what one group saw as inhumane another easily justified as necessary under the circumstances and one wrong move could lead any one of these guards to exercise their 'humanity'.

Uma saw him look down at his shoes and squeezed his hand. She was pissed, but she wasn't going to show it. Not in front of the kid.

They'd humiliated them enough on The Isle and she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of reacting the way they expected them to.

"I don't know".

King Ben smiled broadly at them when they were close enough for him to see clearly.

"Welcome to Auradon".

After King Ben gave his heartfelt speech they were all led to their respective dorms. It turned out all those guards weren't just there to protect King Ben, but they were assigned to keep an eye on all of them.

Nikolai had reluctantly let go of Uma's hand after they were told they would be going to boys, girls and kids dorms. She didn't really like it either, and only let go when Ben said everyone had dinner together so they'd be seeing each other soon.

She dragged her feet behind her own guard who led her to a room she assumed she'd be sharing with two other girls. The room looked nice enough and the girls' part of the room looked lived in while her side was empty so she figured they must've been here for a while.

Uma tossed her stuff on the bed and the guard spared her one last glance before walking out. "Hey" one of the girls greeted once the guard was gone. "You're Ursula's daughter, right? It's really nice to meet you".

"Yeah you have quite the reputation on the Isle. Didn't think someone like you would be caught dead in this place" the other girl added and Uma scoffed.

"Yeah, you and me both. How long have you guys been here?"

"A week. We were in the first group, I'm stacy and this is my sister Kelly" The blonde said pointing to herself and the brunnette next to her. "We were kinda looking forward to being here" she continued and Uma nodded, so they were also attracted to the promise.

"What about you?" The brunnette asked, "Why'd you come?"

"I have my reasons" was all she said already wondering how Nik was doing. "You seen this place?"

The smile on Stacy's face faltered for a second before she recovered. "We've kinda been confined to our rooms for now. King Ben said that once the last group came, which is your group, we'd all start attending school with the Auradon kids".

"And have you seen any of the Auradon kids?" Uma asked thinking about their own arrival, she hadn't seen anyone, really other than King Ben and his guards.

"Not yet, what King Ben is trying to achieve is going to take time, Uma" kelly said trying to justify what was happening.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in King Ben".

"Honestly we are just tired of going through day by day wondering where our next meal is going to come from" Stacy said sadly and Uma understood that, The Isle of the lost wasn't the best place to live in, not like Auradon was, but it teaches you to be strong. It thickened your skin and made you see the world for what it is.

They walked into the Cafeteria later that afternoon and fell in line to get their food. The food didn't look like anything she wasn't already used to on the Isle and wondered what the appeal was supposed to be.

They were about to sit down when she heard her name being called across the cafeteria and looked up in time to see Nikolai run over to their table and for the first time that day she saw him smiling. "Hey kid" she said with a smile of her own when he got to their table. "You find your room okay?"

"Yeah, I have two roommate, they getting food now" he said happily and Uma was glad atleast one of them was having a good day.

"That's great kid, I got roommates too. This is Stacy and Kelly" she said pointing at the two girls in front of her before making room next to her for the kid.

"This is Nikolai" Uma introduced them and they greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Here kid take my food" she said sliding her tray over for Nik to take. "I'll go get something else".

Nik nodded before digging into the food like a kid starved.

Harry had just joined them too when the announcement came on.

_All Villain kids are to report to their classes tomorrow morning. Your schedules will be sent to your rooms this evening and classess start at 8am._

Then it abruptly ended.

As promised their schedules were on their beds when they got back to their rooms and Uma saw that she didn't have any classes with her roommates, which she guessed was okay even though it would've been nice to atleast know one person there.

She regretted that sentiment the moment she walked into a class that had Mal and King Ben himself in it the next morning. Uma noticed the blonde hair first, she looked different, but Uma easily recognised the mischievous look in her eye when she looked at her.

"Shrimpy" Mal greeted mockingly and Uma wasn't surprised to hear the laugher that came after Mal used the nickname she'd given her on the Isle. The laughter wasn't anything new, she'd grown up with it thanks to Mal and she knew that the once purple haired witch was trying to bait her.

She felt Harry's hand on her back a moment after Mal threw the first punch and let the comfort of having her first mate there calm her down. "How ya doin, Captain?" He asked concerned and she gave him a small smile in return.

"Fine, now that you here" she said unable to hide the relief she felt of having him there with her.

They were the only villian kids in that class and as the day progressed she noticed that her classes never had more than two villian kids at a time. It was a power move to intimidate them, to let them know that they were outnumbered and would always be.

It also turned out that King Ben wasn't completely attached to Mal's hip when she saw him alone in her Spells and Enchantments class.

She took the last seat in the back, walking right past his desk, but she didn't look at him though. If she did she might feel the urge to punch him in the face and Harry wasn't in this class to calm her down.

"Hey" she heard his familiar voice greet her. He was standing in front of her desk, but she refused to look at him and continued to take out the books she'd found in her locker this morning from her backpack. "You're Ursula's daughter, Uma, right?" He tried again and Uma willed the teacher to get here already.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Uma, Mal shouldn't have called you names" he said and she noticed that he was all fidgety and nervous, but she had no respect for him to feel bad since this was clearly hard for him.

"I'm used to it" she muttered harshly hoping he got the message. She didn't believe him anyway, if he was really sorry he would've stopped it when it happened.

You can only poke a bear for so long before it decides to make you its dinner, this was a concept the 'heros' in Auradon failed to understand.

Thankfully fairy godmother finally arrived and Ben was forced to take his seat and leave her alone.

"Okay everyone today we are learning a makeover spell" Fairygodmother said and Uma was already dreading where this was going. "First, welcome to our new villian kids" she said pointing to the two in the class before clapping excitedly like this whole mess was something to be excited about. "Now that you're in Auradon, you need to look the part, which is the point of this lesson. We'll make you Auradon appropriate in no time".

She then walked over to her desk then and looked through the class list. "Uma"

Her pencil snapped the moment she heard her name called out, ofcourse they thought her signature blue braids weren't good enough for this place.

"Alright, come on honey, you'll be our demonstration for today" she said cheerfully and took a deep breath thinking about how Nik wouldn't be happy if she got kicked out of this school for beating up the fairy godmother.

So she reluctantly walked to the front and felt Ben's eyes on her back as she walked past his desk again.

By the time it was over the spell gave her simple long black her and different clothes. A light blue studded jean jacket with a white t-shirt and black leather pants.

The look had a kind of edge from the clothes she saw Auradon girls wearing. She still wanted her braids though, but she'd play nice for Nik's sake.

Lunch came by quickly and she was waiting for Harry and Nik by the cafeteria entrance. "Uma!" The kid had no inside voice. He ran to her and jumped into her arms.

"Hey kid" she said lifting him up and he wrapped his arms and legs around her hugging her tightly. "You have a good day?" she asked when he pulled back alittle and moved out of the way to give people room to walk in and out.

"Yeah, the class are nice, but there is only two of us" he said, the kid was perceptive, but she brushed it off. She didn't want him worrying about it. "Where's Harry?"

"He's right here, little mate" Harry said as he approached them. "Damn Captain, what they do to ya?"

"Don't start with me, Harry, just wait till they take away your eyeliner".

"I'd love to see em try" his Scottish accent thicker than usual, and Uma scoffed, you don't get between a man and his liner.

"What do ya think, Kid, she look too different to hang out with us?" Harry asked leaning closer to Nik's ear, like the devil on your shoulder.

"She look like Uma" is all Nik said and Uma kissed his cheek right there in the hallway for that comment.

"Wow Shrimpy, not bad, you almost look human" Mal's voice came from beside them and Uma tightened her grip on Nik to keep herself from attacking Mal and her group as they brushed past them and into the cafeteria.

She caught Ben giving her an apologetic look as he walked in with Mal.

The cafeteria food at the school was a lot better than what they fed them in their dorms and the time seemed to fly by during lunch so before she knew it she was in another class with one other villain kid waiting for this day to reach it's miserable end.


	3. Chapter 3

The week went by quick enough and she would've counted it as a success if she hadn't found Nik crying behind the school bleachers.

They went looking for him when he didn't show up for lunch. Uma knew something wasn't right the moment they left the cafeteria and the black eye Nik was sporting when they found him made her want to throw up.

"I'm gonna ask you this once kid and don't you lie to me" she started, barely containing her anger. These righteous shits could do what they wanted to her and Harry, they could bait them, demean them, and even shove them she didn't care, but the kid was where they drew the line.

And someone crossed that line.

"Who hurt you?"

"They gonna kick you out, Uma" he said pleadingly, trying to get her to see the bigger picture, but she didn't care. The angry flare in Harry's eyes told her he didn't care either.

"Nikolai, start talking" she sneered and Nik swallowed the lump in his throat before reluctantly telling her who it was.

The sea witch burst through the cafeteria doors with hate in her eyes and headed straight for Ben's table with Harry and the kid right behind her.

She used her magic to throw Chad Charming against the wall, "You wanted a villain" she said slowly, menacingly as she began to fill his lungs with water from the inside. "Well here she is".

Mal tried to help, but Harry was faster and had her precious King Ben in a choke hold in case she tried anything.

"Uma, please stop!" The kid pleaded as Chad started choking on water and the cafeteria was in utter chaos.

Everything seemed to stop though when they heard the thunder outside as the The kid got louder, begging her to stop.

This was Auradon, they didn't know anything other than blue skies and sunshine, but as the heavens opened then and the rain poured outside Uma seemed to snap out of it long enough to notice what Nik was doing.

She released her magic from Chad and kneeled down in front of Nik, gripping his shoulders to calm him down. "I'm sorry" she whispered making him look at her, "I'm sorry". He hugged her tightly as he calmed down himself and the clouds cleared again and the tables stopped rattling.

Uma picked him up and let him cry on her shoulder before she turned around to look at Chad, who was still coughing up water, trying to catch his breath. "Touch him again, and next time I'll do more than just drown you from the inside".

She nodded for Harry to let Ben go before she used her magic to get them out of there.

Uma took them to Nik's room and quickly packed his stuff. They didn't have time to get theirs, but they didn't mind. They didn't have anything they'd miss here anyways.

The alarm sounded the moment they left the cafeteria and they knew they didn't have much time before the guards caught them so they had to hurry.

"I ain't got enough juice to send the three of us back to The Isle so we gonna have to find a place to hide until it's dark" Uma said frantically shoving Nik's stuff in his bag while Harry was the look out .

"I know just the place, Captain" Harry said and looked at the kid silently crying on his bed. "No offense, Nik, but I didn't exactly think this would work out".

Uma kneeled down in front of him when she was done and wiped his tears, "I lost control, Uma".

"I'm sorry I made you do that, but hey, we're going home okay?" She said and he nodded in agreement.

"I hear footsteps so we best get outta here, Captain".

"Okay, come on let's go".

Harry said they were underneath the castle and that no one would find them, Uma wasn't so sure, but she trusted her first mate so that's where they hid.

It wasn't until hours later that Harry went to check if it was safe for them to leave and Uma was getting anxious because he's been gone for more than fifteen minutes.

Something was wrong.

"Let's go" Nik told her and she realised he knew it too so she nodded and took his hand. "Yeah, let's go".

They crawled out from where they were hiding and tried to stay hidden as much as possible while keeping an eye out for Harry. They got as far as the woods near the border of the kingdom before they started hearing voices.

"Did he tell you where the other two are?" They heard one of the guards say. They sounded close and Uma hoped nothing would give them away.

"Kid's not talking. King Ben said to take the girl to him once we find them, got it?"

"Got it" the other one said and their voices sounded further this time.

"Uma, they talking about Harry" Nik whispered and Uma looked down at him and saw the same worry reflected in his eyes.

They couldn't leave, not without Harry so Uma knelt down in front of the kid and grabbed his shoulders firmly, "Listen Kid, no matter what happens I promise I'll protect you, okay?" She said seriously and he nodded, understanding what she meant before she picked him up.

"Hey!" Uma yelled at the retreating guards, coming out of their hiding place with Nik in her arms. "I heard you were looking for me" she continued when they turned around and ran towards them with their swords drawn, threatening to harm them in any way if they tried anything funny or 'exercise their humanity' as Nik would call it.

The guards took them back to the castle where they would have an audience with the King, but still no Harry. Uma knew they wouldn't answer her questions so she didn't bother trying and just followed them to what she assumed was Ben's office with Nik still on her hip.

King Ben looked up at them the moment the guards were given permission to open the  door, but for a guy who was in a choke hold hours ago he didn't look mad, not that mad anyway.

"Thank you" he adressed his guards, who nodded obediently. "You can take the child back to his room" he instructed and Nik only tighened his hold, burying his head in her neck.

"The kid stays with me" Uma said daring him to say no. He seemed to recognise the challenge, but only sighed before dismissing his guards.

"It's been a long day, you must be tired" he said as they all took their seats. She was tired, it was past midnight and Nik wasn't as light as he used to be, but she wasn't about to admit that to him so instead she asked, "where's Harry?"

"Your friend is in alot of trouble, he threatened the King's life" he said and Uma scoffed, ofcourse he'd refer to himself in the third person.

"He put you in a choke hold, I'd barely call that a threat" she said distractedly noticing Nik dose off in his chair. He was going to hurt his neck if he fell asleep like that.

Ben also noticed "You should've let the guards take him to his room".

"Like I trust your guards not to finish what your friend started" she said not even hiding the hatred in her voice as she took off her jacket.

"He can sleep on the couch" Ben said pointing to the couch next to his desk and Uma picked the kid up and placed him on the couch before covering him with her jacket.

"I talked to Chad and he regrets what he did".

"I bet you did my king, I bet you even gave him a slap on the wrist for good measure" she responded mockingly as she retook her seat. "While my friend got locked up, who knows where, for simply returning the favor".

"That's different".

"You're right, it is different. That's a nine year old kid who didn't do anything" she said getting mad again and it took alot of self-control on her part not to do to him what she did to Chad in the cafeteria.

Ben looked at the kid sleeping on the couch and Uma thought she saw regret in his eyes before it was gone when he looked at her again.

"You're right, he is a kid and he didn't deserve what happened to him. I promise you-"

"Stop making promises you can't keep!" she snapped, cutting him off. "We're all here because of a promise you broke before we even got on this stupid island".

"What are you talking about?"

She scoffed again, because ofcourse he wouldn't know what she was talking about. "You really don't see it, do you?"

"I do and I told you-"

"No! You don't because if you did we wouldn't even be having this conversation". She got up from her seat and picked up Nik, careful not to wake him up. "Let Harry go. If I don't see him tomorrow I'm gonna finish what I started with your friend seeing as you won't do anything about it".

"Is that a threat, Uma?" He growled as he got up from his desk and until that moment Uma had almost forgotten he was the beast's son, but she wouldn't be intimidated by him.

"Villains don't make threats, you'd know that if you paid attention".


	4. Chapter 4

"Uma, thank God" Stacy sighed in relief the moment she opened the door and took in their now less than inhabitable dorm room.

"What happened here?" She asked looking at the broken lamps scattered on the floor, her overturned bed and broken pedestals.

"The guards came and trashed the place looking for you, which I personally think they were enjoying a little too much" Kelly responded sweeping up pieces of broken glass.

"That's bullshit, any sane person would know I wouldn't come back here" she said adjusting Nik in her arms and the two sisters exchanged looks, knowing this was more than about finding the sea witch.

They were sending a message.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're okay".

"I'm sorry for ruining things for you guys" Uma said, it was a little awkward since she wasn't used to apologizing, but Kelly was already shaking her head.

"Don't apologize. That kid had it coming after what he did to Nik, is he okay?" Kelly asked looking sympathetically at the sleeping kid and Uma nodded.

"For the most part. Hey, you guys mind if he sleeps here tonight? I ain't wana leave him alone".

"No problem" they said and flipped her bed over for her so she could put him to bed. "Thanks girls, kid ain't as light as he used to be" she chuckled before turning back to them once the kid was safely under the covers and saw them looking at her nervously.

"What?"

"When you said you had your reasons for being here you were talking about Nikolai, weren't you" Stacy spoke up first and Uma  sighed in exhaustion, the events of the day finally catching up to her and she nodded, there was no point denying it.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing just, we misjudged you, Uma".

The silent cries woke her up and rolled over to see the kid crying in his sleep. The nightmares were back, she supposed she should've anticipated it after what happened yesterday and she hated herself for not having more restraint.

She looked the clock on her nightstand, 03:10, and turned back to gently shake him awake. "Wake up, Nik, come on" she said hoping not to scare him awake.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm real" she whispered familiar words she once hoped she'd never say again.

"You real, Uma" he whispered back, touching her arm to be sure. In his dreams there was no Uma, no Harry, no Isle of the lost and no Auradon. In his dreams there was only screaming and gunshots and grandma telling him to hide.

"Was it the same place?" She whispered turning to the ceiling, and as tired as she was she knew she was not going back to sleep unless he was.

He nodded and turned towards the ceiling too. "YA ne dolzhen byl vyzhit'" he said in a thick russian accent and she knew she probably wouldn't have understood him if she hadn't heard him say those exact same words as many times as she has and she also knew that those words weren't meant for her, but she understood them anyway. She'd taught herself to understand.

"I wasn't supposed to survive" she repeated them just as quietly, hoping the extra boost would get them to where they needed to go.

 


	5. Chapter 5

What she said bothered him.

Ben was raised by parents who taught him to care about his people, to show kindness and fairness, and be the kind of man his people would be proud to call their king.

But she basically told him that he was blind to what was happening in his kingdom. What bothered him the most was that she might be right.

She was right about Harry, it wouldn't be fair to arrest him after what Chad did, and isn't fairness what he'd promised them?

The reality of the whole situation was a hard pill for him to swallow, but he wanted to make things right so that morning he went to see the kid where he knew he'd be alone.

Ben watched the kid's demeanor change the moment he walked through the door and felt bad that Nikolai saw him as someone to be afraid of when that wasn't his intention at all.

He pushed on though and asked to speak with a Nikolai Rasputin.

The moment his guards had told him the name yesterday's storm suddenly made sense. His parents used to tell him stories about the villain that almost took down the entire Russian monarchy until the last remaining heir killed him. He remembers the overwhelming sense of relief he felt over how the world was rid of such an evil man.

That was another hard pill to swallow, to them, villains never had families that would miss them when they're gone and not once did it cross his mind that Rasputin did.

"Are we in trouble?" Nik asked when they were out in the hallway. "Uma only try to help. She very protective".

Ben shook his head, thinking about how he'd seen that for himself. "No one's in trouble" he said and the kid's shoulders visibly sagged in relief. Then what was fear soon turned to curiosity.

"Then why you here?"

"Um, I wanted to apologize for what happened to you" he said nervously and could see the kid was getting confused.

"Why? You did nothing".

"Yeah, and that's the problem, I should've done something to make sure something like this never happened".

"Can I ask a question?" The kid asked and Ben nodded before kneeling down so he could look him in the eye. "Why didn't you ask us?"

"I'm not sure if I understand".

"I understand that you want us to come together and live peacefully, but you didn't ask what we wanted, why?"

That question haunted him the rest of the day. He didn't have an answer for it and he told the kid as much before Nik told him that his eye was already feeling better. "I'm used to it" he'd used Uma's exact words after he tried to apologize about what Mal said and he was only partly surprised when Uma came bursting through his office later that day, the anger clear in her eyes as she fought against the hold his guards had on her.

"Let her go" he said and dismissed them.

"Before you yell at me for something ridiculous like cornering the kid, have a seat" he said taking his own seat behind his desk, but she stood her ground. If he thought he could tell her what to do he had another thing coming.

"Listen, Uma, I just wanted to apologize to the kid".

"Your apology ain't nothing if nothing changes".

"It was one incident and the only one overreacting towards it is you" he said getting a little frustrated with her constant need to undermine his abilities to lead this kingdom. "Nik didn't even overreact like you are and he said-"

"He's used to it? Yeah that tends to be the case when you've been around the stuff this kid has. A black eye becomes nothing" she said looking right at him. He lived such a sheltered life that he didn't know half the stuff that happened in his world, not really.

"I know your parents might not have always treated you with ki-"

"You think our parents made us like this?" She asked rhetorically before busting out into fits of laughter at the irony and he just sat there watching her.

The laugher soon went as quickly as it came and there was no hiding the bitterness in her eyes as she said her next words, "After his father died, the Romanovs ordered for the immediate slaughter of anyone tied to Rasputin whether it be friends or family, anyone" she said as quickly as possible, she wasn't going to get angry, she refused to because she's been angry for too long and Nik was safe now and she'd keep it that way.

"The 'heroes'" she said mockingly, "They are the reasons we've gotten used to being treated like shit, you..." she gestured to him, walking closer to his desk "are the reason we've been treated like we're less than nothing".

He just looked at her, listening to her monologue as she tried to keep it together, but the hate was clear in her eyes which were filling up with tears, but he didn't think she noticed.

"Your guards literally dragged kids from their homes, not caring that they got hurt in the process and that's just the tip of the iceberg, and now you want us to live with people who would love nothing more than to have us dead".

"Uma, I didn't know" he said quietly and ofcourse he didn't know, he never had to see any of it.

"Before I came here I would've actually believed that, but not anynore. You just choose not to know" she said and left his office without another word.

And that was another hard pill to swallow.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"You want me to what?!" She yelled in disbelief hoping this was another stupid Auradon joke she didn't get, but she looked into his eyes waiting for him to repeat himself she unfortunately saw that he was completely serious.

"I would like you to be my royal advisor" he said again and she shook her head before walking passed him and towards her next class because he was insane, but that didn't stop him from chasing after her.

"Are you high?"

"Please Uma, you can see things I can't, you notice the injustices that I can't and together we can really make a difference" he said eagerly hoping to convince her to do this. He's been thinking about this for the past two weeks, since what she told him in his office and as much as he hated to admit it if anything was going to change for the better then he needed her help.

"It's not rocket science, Ben, they're called eyes try using them sometimes" she said quickly ducking into her arts class before he could respond and thanked her lucky stars that this was the one class she didnt have with him.

What she didn't count on was him pestering about it for the next week. "You can be voice the villain kids need to be heard, you can represent them".

"What he talking about Uma?" Nik asked from beside her while he ate his lunch because Ben had stopped being subtle about it and invited himself to their lunch table.

"Nothing" Uma said at the same time he said "Her being my advisor".

"Advisor for what?" Harry asked a little confused and Ben went on to explain what he meant.

"If you can help me, Uma. If you can help all of us then why wouldn't you?" Nik asked and she sighed, she hated how hurt he sounded so she reluctantly agreed.

It wasn't until later in Ben's office that she called him out on that little stunt he pulled. "You planned that".

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh cut the crap, that little stunt in the cafeteria with the kid" she said daring him to deny it, the innocent act wasn't fooling anybody. "You knew I couldn't say no to him so you used the kid to manipulate me into helping you".

"This will help everyone, Uma, you said it yourself; my apology ain't nothing if nothing changes".

"Don't use my words against me" she huffed in frustration as she took her seat in front of his desk and he did the same. She hated that she was starting to spend too much time in this office. "Fine, I'll help you, but on one condition".

"Name it".

"You let us go visit grandma on The Isle" she said making her request, Nik didn't say it, but she knew he was worried about her.

"Uma I can't just-"

"No problem" she said easily, cutting him off. She knew what he was going to say, it wouldn't look good for him to only let them go and see their families, but he should've thought of that before. "Good luck finding an advisor, King Ben".

"Okay wait a minute" he panicked when he saw her get up to leave, "Meet me in the alley outside the castle at midnight, I know a way we can go without being caught".

"You wana come with us?"

"Yeah, it's time I saw my kingdom" he said and she saw felt something that might've resembled respect, but she couldn't sure, and even still...

"Okay, it's your funeral" she said and left him wondering if he might actually die tonight.

At midnight Uma, Nik and Harry made their way to the alley she agreed to meet Ben. "Where we going, Uma?" Nik whispered as they snuck around outside trying not to get caught. She only told Harry that they were going to see grandma. She couldn't get the kid's hopes up only to disappoint him if this didn't work out.

"It's a suprise".

"Will this surprise get us in trouble?"

"No" the same time Harry said "probably" and she smacked his chest because why would he say that when the kid was paranoid enough as it was.

They made it to the alley, but there was no sign of Ben and she swore if he flaked on her she was going to-

"Psst" the sound cut off her rant and turned around to find Ben standing behind them. "I'm glad you guys made it".

"King Ben? You part of the  surprise too?" Nik asked and Uma was nodding her head behind him.

"Uh, yeah" he said following her lead, "Right this way".

They were underneath the castle again, they'd passed where they hid before a few minutes ago. "My dad created this tunnel when he first became King so that they could have easy access to the Isle in case something happened and the villains wouldn't see them coming" Ben explained, but they weren't really paying attention. Uma was too busy giving Harry the stank eye.

"Really Harry? You've been down here how many times and you never saw the tunnel leading to the Isle" she whispered harshly getting in his face.

"Okay no, don't make it sound like this was easy to find, Captain when this is the very definition of a hidden passage" he shot back and  she shook her head at him.

"You losing your touch, Harry, Auradon's making you soft".

"Ain't nobody losing nothing, okay? I was just off my game".

Nik laughed at them because it really didn't matter now, did it? They were going home so he could see grandma.

"You guys were hiding down here?" Ben asked, catching onto their conversation and Harry's shrug was the only answer he got.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The four of them were sitting on the couch watching Natalya Rasputin pace back and forth in front of them as she yelled at them in fluent Russian. She says fluent because it was as if she wasn't even giving them a chance to understand what she's talking about.

Except for a few phrases here and there, grandma didn't speak much English and Uma was sure that if she tried to right now she wouldn't get her point across quite as effectively as she was right now and Uma could tell from the look of fear and confusion on Ben's face that he really couldn't understand any of it.

Harry could probably understand bits and pieces of what she was saying at the beginning, but since he'd given up on learning the language a year and a half ago, deeming it too hard, he was probably as lost as Ben was at this point.

But a lot could be said through a look and what Natalya couldn't express in words they could understand she could sure as hell express through the varying looks of fury on her face, which haven't changed much in the past half hour they've been here.

"... a teper' ty pokhitil korolya?!" Natalya continued. Uma couldn't hold it in anymore and quickly covered her giggle with a cough when Nikolai elbowed her arm in disapproval.

Natalya stopped then and looked right at Uma, "Chto-to skazat'?" _Something to say?_

She shook her head and mumbled a "Sorry, grandma". Natalya sighed in exhaustion and rubbed her forehead in annoyance before turning away from them to gather her thoughts.

"What did she say?" Ben whispered, leaning into Nik, but Uma responded instead. "In a nutshell, she thinks we escaped from Auradon and kidnapped you for ransom money".

"You understood all of that?!"

She only shrugged in response and turned back to Natalya. "Grandma, My ne pokhitili Ben. We just wanted to check on you and then my vernemsya" she said.

"One day" Natalya replied and then turned back to see them all nodding in agreement. Her face finally softened a bit for the first time since she's seen them and went to kiss Nik on both cheeks before looking at Ben. "You, take care" she said pointing at him and then at the rest of them and he understood. When she was satisfied she walked towards the kitchen mumbling in Russian.

"What is she mumbling?" He asked again looking at Uma this time.

"Something about us sending her to an early grave, but that's not the point. Listen" she replied. Her mind was already fomulating a plan about how this day would play out. "We're leaving the kid here with grandma and then you two are going to Harry's place to get Ben something to wear before we head out" she said pointing at Ben's non-discreet Auradon sweater and pants.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Ya practically wearin a target on ya chest" Harry mumbled without looking up at them and Uma only shrugged when Ben gave her a questioning look.

"He isn't wrong".

"Okay fine, but why do I need to change? Where are we going?"

"You said you wanted to see your kingdom, your royal righteousness, this is how we do it" she replied and when they'd all agreed on the plan she kneeled in front of Nik and reassured him that they'd be back by the end of the day. "You stay here with grandma" she said and he nodded in understanding before they finally left.

"Where are _you_ going?" Ben asked once they were outside and Uma shrugged. It wasn't really any of his business, but..."I'mgoingtocheckonmymom" she mumbled quickly before heading in the opposite direction. She really didn't care if he heard her or not, she just had to go make sure her mother didn't sink the entire business in her absence, and maybe she missed her a little bit too, but she refused to admit that to herself, let alone anyone else.

"What did she say?" He turned to Harry to find him already a few feet away, heading home.

Ben finally caught up and they were almost there when a high pitched scream caught their attention and at first Ben thought someone might be in danger until he heard Harry cuss under his breath before they were suddenly surrounded by kids in pirate uniforms similar to the ones Harry and Uma wore that first time he saw them cross the bridge.

"Well well well, look what we have here boys" a voice said amongst the small crowd that surrounded them in the next instant and his eyes were drawn to one of the taller guys, with dirty blonde hair peaking from under a bandana the boy was wearing. "Been a long time Harry".

Harry clentched his fists, barely containing his anger. He should've known Gil and his crew would find a way to evade the palace guards when they started taking kids. "What do ya want Gil?"

"The same thing I always want Harry" he responded and stepped out from the crowd to get in Harry's face. "I want my captain back" he whispered in a sinister tone loud enough for Ben to hear. Gil turned his head slightly to the left right then and caught Ben's eye.

"Well if it isn't the King of fairness and justice himself. Never thought I'd see the day where you'd step foot in The Isle, I guess hell must've frozen over".

"We won't be intimidated by you" Ben said, holding his head high. That was a stupid thing to do, Harry thought. He wasn't sure what world Ben thought he lived in, but it wasn't the real one.

"It's a good thing the point isn't to intimidate you then" Gil sneered and Harry noticed him tighten his grip on his sword. Gil was a lunatic, a lunatic that wouldn't hesitate to kill Ben if he so much as looked at him the wrong way. "So Harry" he started and turned his head back to him. "Where is she? I mean if you're here then she can't be far behind".

One of his spies thought he saw a glimpse of them this morning, so he went to her mother's place to check for himself and when she wasn't there he accepted that. That is until he spotted Harry here and he knew she was definitely back.

Harry counted twelve of them, which meant they couldn't fight their way through. Also, thanks to Ben's stupid guards, they also didn't have any weapons to defend themselves so...there was that.

"I hate to break it to ya, Gil, but she's not attached to my hip. And as ya can see she's not here so we'll be on our way" his accent thickened, barely restraining his anger.

Ben suddenly felt a cold steel digging into his throat while his arms were painfully restrained behind his back and he grunted in pain as it cut through his skin.

"Let him go, Gil! He has nothing to do with this!" Harry gritted through clenched teeth and pushed him away from his personal space. Gil fell on his back and before Harry could blink two of Gil's guys had him face down on the concrete with their knees digging into his back and neck.

"Where is she, Harry? I'm not gonna ask you again".

"You ain't got to get your panties in a twist, Gil. I'm right here" Uma's voice broke through the angry mob and reached the lunatic she once called a boyfriend. She knew something was wrong when she got to her mother's place and found the place trashed with her mother sweeping up the place.

The only time Ursula was ever in a slightly better mood was when Harry was around so seeing the pissed off look on her face was nothing new. 

"Your _boyfriend_ was here" she sneered when she caught sight of her by the door and Uma sighed deeply. And here she thought she'd get a warmer welcome.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Gil was back, and here she thought she'd gotten rid of him.

"I guess family bonding is gon have to wait til later" she mumbled sarcastically before turning on her heels to go handle a problem with blonde hair.

"You know I always knew you were a piece of shit, Gil, but trashing my mom's place takes the cake" she said as she stepped closer. She saw Ben bleeding from the knife digging into his neck and Harry restrained against the concrete sidewalk.

"Got your attention didn't it?"

She shrugged.

"Wow captain, what did they do to you?" He asked taking in her black hair and sweats.

"Let them go, Gil" she said. Ben wasn't looking so good and she didn't need a King's blood on her hands.

"Not until you come back".

"Well that's not gonna happened".

He took a step closer, slowly making his way into her personal space, "Remember how things used to be. You and me ruling this place side by side".

"Yeah until you tortured a kid in front of me as an anniversary gift" she finished his sentence.

This was the problem with Gil, he took things too far. When they were together things were good, and they were feared, which was the consequence of having too much power. It never felt right to her, but she could overlook all of his indiscretions because he treated her like his equal instead of like a burden. She liked that.

But then one day they found this kid playing on their ship. It was an accident and she told them to let him go, but the moment he opened his mouth Gil decided the kid wasn't  worth anything. He was weird because they couldn't understand what he was saying.

She reached her limit that day.

"You can't still be mad over something that happened two years ago. And besides the kid is fine" he said nonchalant, and that was the problem.

She walked up to Ben and looked at the guy standing behind him with his knife against his throat. She was already on edge, and if this guy couldn't follow direction they'd have a problem. "Take it away".

He didn't.

So she reached for it herself and twisted his hand away from Ben, spraining his wrist. The wind picked up around them as  she reached for Ben and pulled him towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live".

"You don't want to do this Uma" Gil yelled over the wind and she turned to him. The wind had been the perfect distraction for Harry to break free from the hold he was in and took those guys' swords away from them with quick precision before turning his attention to Gil, one of his swords now against his throat.

"I think she does, Mate" he said.

"You're outnumbered" he said and Uma had to chuckle at that.

"Never stopped us before, besides we don't have to take out all of you, just one" she said focusing her magic on him and he could feel his throat slowly closing from the lack of air reaching his lungs.

She wouldn't kill him, no, she just wanted to see him hurt. Like he hurt Nik.

"Call them off" she sneered as she watched him drop to his knees, clutching his throat as he tried to speak.

"Uma, you have to stop". Ben grabbed her arm to get her attention. He didn't know the history between them, but with the way she was reacting he didn't have to guess why she was so upset. He'd seen it for himself after all. "Nik wouldn't want this".

When she looked at him she could see the pleading in his eyes. She looked at Harry, "Ya not him, Captain" he said and she nodded, letting him go.

"Stay away from us. I'm not gonna tell you again" she warned him for the last time as he tried to catch his breath and the wind finally died down.

She turned to face Ben again and took a deep breath, "Well, this is your Kingdom. Now lets get out of here".

She didn't wait for them to follow her before taking off to grandma Natalya's house. She could skip the bonding with her mother. She just wanted to lock herself up in her assigned dormitory in Auradon where she didn't have to think about her mother or her asshole of an ex-boyfriend.

It took them another two hours to actually get through the tunnel, with Nik whispering an occassional question to Harry.

"Is Uma okay?"

"She will be. You know Uma can take care of herself" Harry whispered.

They all knew that, but Ben didn't want her to feel like she had to. She carried so much on her shoulders and what he saw today was only a glimpse of an entire history that made Uma who she was today and he wanted to know all of it.

It was dark by the time they got back to Auradon and dropped Nik off at his dorm room first. "Uma" he said and reached for her hand before she could leave. She squeezed his hand and kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm okay, kid, I promise" she whispered and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She pulled away and kissed his hair before closing the door behind him.

She got up and faced the two boys.

"You don't tell him about this, got it?" She told them after getting to her feet. She didn't need him reliving that particular memory, not if she could help it.

"Got it" Ben said while Harry firmly nodded. She nodded, satisfied.

"Okay".

She left them standing there and walked to her room where she found her roommates already asleep.

She wished she could do the same, but ended up staring at her ceiling all night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to continue with this story...and I'm really hoping it starts moving again.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

Ben was barely two steps into his room when the lights came on and scared the crap out of him.   
  
He was still on edge from the events of the day and unconsciously reached for the wound on his neck Uma was nice enough to clean for him when they got to Nik's house, or was it out of guilt?  
  
He wasn't sure. All he knew was that she refused to look at him when she dragged him to the bathroom by the wrist and sat him down on the toilet.  
  
"So what did you do to antagonize Gil?" She asked when she was kneeling in front of him with the antiseptic in her hand.  
  
She still wouldn't look at him though and instead kept herself busy by pouring it onto the cotton in her left hand.  
  
"I told him we wouldn't be intimidated by him".  
  
"Smart" she said and he didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice. "This is gonna hurt".  
  
Then she focused on his wound again and cleaned it while he tried not to wince from the sting. She already thought he was too soft and refused to give her any further evidence of it.   
  
"So...you really dated that guy?" He asked curiously, trying to distract himself from the pain and she only hummed in response.  
  
"I ain't talking to you about my complicated relationship with Gil. I don't know you like that, but I am sorry you got dragged in the middle of it. That's on me, I never should've brought you here".  
  
"I asked".  
  
"Doesn't matter. You couldn't have known something like this would happen. I did, and I was reckless".  
  
She threw the cotton away and reached for the band-aid in the first-aid kit while he watched her, following her every movement, wondering how often she's done this before.  
  
"Truth is you're better off living your sheltered little life, King Ben" she spoke again while she covered up his wound and when she pulled her hand away he took a hold of it, and felt little sparks on his skin from the contact.  
  
He wasn't ready for her to stop touching him yet, but she pulled away and stood up before he could say anything.  
  
He stood up too, "I don't want that" he said, "I want to be better for my people. All my people".  
  
She was busy packing everything away and stopped when he said that, but she wasn't looking at him so he couldn't read her. Not that he could half the time anyway.  
  
Uma was an anomaly to him and he wondered if he'd ever understand her.  
  
She walked out after that and hadn't looked at him until they dropped off Nik and she told them not to say anything to him, then they all parted ways and now he was being blinded by the light in his room as he tried to sneak back in.  
  
"Mom?" He asked when his eyes finally adjusted to the light and he saw his mother sitting on his bed waiting for him.  
  
"Did you have fun sneaking off to the The Isle with the Sea Witch and her friends?" She asked as she got to her feet.  
  
"I- uh...uh I don't-" his throat went dry, not sure whether to lie or just stay rooted where he was as his mother stared him down, waiting for him to decide which he'll go with.  
  
"H-how did you know?" He finally managed to ask.  
  
"I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't know what my son was up to. Plus one of the guards saw you sneak down to the tunnels with your little friends".  
  
"Why do you say 'little friends' like it's a bad thing. Isn't that what we're trying to do here, mom?" He asked and finally walking further into his room. His mom met him halfway and placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"It's what _you're_ trying to do, baby. Your father and I, we're just trying to support you as best we can...but this road you're taking..."  
  
He took a step back in shock, his face creasing in confusion and she let her hand fall to her side.  
  
"What are you saying, mom?" He asked.  
  
"I'm saying you got hurt, baby, and I don't want that to happen to you again. And you've been lying to us" she said looking him right in the eye, daring him to tell her she was wrong, but he didn't.  
  
Instead he stepped closer to her and took a hold of her shoulders so she could focus on him as he said, "You can't protect me from the world, mom" he said "And I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't do it intentionally, I just didn't want to say anything until she agreed".  
  
"But why her?" She asked.   
  
She wanted to understand what it is about her that made him so passionate because it's not the same as it was with Mal.  
  
"She gets it, mom" he said with a shrug and her face dropped. Her gaze fell to the floor before he could see it and when she looked up again she had a smile plastered on her face.  
  
He could see the sadness in her eyes though, like she was scared that she was losing him when in reality he was just growing up.  
  
"Okay" she said, "Well if you're going to make her your advisor we have to meet her. Invite her for dinner tomorrow night".  
  
"Mom, I don't think she'll be too comf-"  
  
"I'm sorry if I made it sound like you had a choice, honey" she said cutting him off. Then she pat him on the back before heading out the door.  
  
He groaned and buried his head in his hands, rubbing his face in frustration because he was so screwed.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked up to them when he saw her taking books out of her locker while she talked to Nik the next morning.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Ben!" The kid yelled as he jumped into his arms so he'd pick him up and Ben laughed after the impact.  
  
"Nikolai, we don't do that to people!" Uma reprimanded as she closed her locker, and Ben shook his head as he held onto the kid.  
  
"It's okay, Uma. I don't mind" he said and she shrugged.  
  
"It's your funeral when he gets used to it" she said. "I need to get him to class though so c'mon kid. Let's go".  
  
"I can walk with you guys if you want? We have the same class so..."  
  
"We're good, thanks" she said and took Nik from him. "I ain't carrying you, kid"  
  
She took his hand instead and walked past Ben.  
  
"Wait, you're still going to be my advisor, right?" He asked. He wasn't so sure anymore and she was acting more distant than usual.  
  
"I said I would".  
  
He nodded "Okay. I wanted to ask you something".  
  
"You can ask me later. I gotta take him to class before the bell so I'll see you" she said and walked Nik to his class, leaving Ben to watch after them.  
  
He didn't talk to her again until lunchtime and even then he almost missed her after Mal cornered him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked as she reached for his neck. "What happened to you?"  
  
"It's nothing I just had an accident with the razer" he lied and caught Uma looking at them from her table before she quickly looked away.  
  
"But I'm fine. I promise" he said and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Is it true?" She asked, staring at her hands before she looked up again. "I talked to your mom and she told me you want to make Uma your royal advisor. She also told me she was joining us for dinner tonight. Why didn't you?" Her voice was low, hurt and he focused on her for the first time in a while.  
  
He's been neglecting her and he was a jerk for it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mal. I just wanted a fresh perspective, and I didn't tell you about dinner because I haven't asked her yet. I was going to right now" he said, taking her hands in his and she smiled for him.   
  
She was still as beautiful as the first time he met her.  
  
"Okay" she said with a pout. "Let's ask her together".  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, especially with your history".  
  
"Fine" she said rolling her eyes and walked to their table.  
  
When he looked to Uma's table again she wasn't there anymore so he started to frantically search the cafeteria for her.  
  
"Looking for something, King Ben?"  
  
And when he turned around there she was, with a smile on her face. He's never seen it before and it took him a second to think straight.  
  
"I-I was looking for you" he stuttered and she smiled again.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me this morning".  
  
"Yeah" he said as the tips of his ears burned pink. "I wanted to invite you to dinner with my family tonight. They want to meet my new advisor".  
  
"No" she said and started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm to stop her only to feel those sparks again, and she pulled away as if his touch burned her skin.  
  
"I promise you it will be okay. You don't have to worry about anything" he said after he dropped his hand.  
  
"Ben, I-"  
  
"If it makes you feel better you can bring Nik and Harry" he said silently pleading with her to say yes and put him out of his misery, then she finally did and it was his turn to smile.


	9. Chapter 9

"I ain't going" Uma declared as they walked into their dorm room after school.  
  
She tossed her backpack onto the bed and turned around to see her roommates just standing there watching her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing it's just that we've learnt not to argue with you once you've got an idea in your head" Stacy said, gesturing to herself and her sister, who agreed.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't want to go then you don't have to".  
  
She nodded slowly and turned back to her bed so she could change. The two sisters went to their own part of the room and were taking their homework out when Kelly spoke up again, "Looks like Nik got all excited for nothing, right Stace?"  
  
"Yeah. Poor kid's gonna be so disappointed when Uma has to tell him he has to eat stale cafeteria food again" Stacy responded and Uma groaned internally.  
  
She knew she shouldn't have said anything to them when she got back to their table. She could've skipped dinner with Ben's family and they would be none the wiser, but no, she had to open her big mouth.  
  
She knew what they were doing, and it wasn't going to work.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
"But he likes the fish, right? That's what we're having tonight so it's fine" Kelly said conversationally.  
  
"Yeah, but Uma doesn't. Remember she hates it now because she's had too much of it as a kid since her mom owns that place back at The Isle". Stacy was sitting on her sister's bed now with her legs crossed while her sister snapped her fingers at the realisation.  
  
"That's right" she said, "But you know, it's better than not eating at all".  
  
"Right, it's not like she has any other options or anything".  
  
Uma turned around then to find them with stupid smirks on their faces as they looked at her with their eyebrows raised as if to ask what she was going to do.  
  
"I hate you both" she said feeling agitated and walked out the door, slamming it loudly while her roommates grinned in satisfaction.  
  
She ended up spending the rest of her afternoon at the library to get her homework done until it was time to go get ready.   
  
She didn't even know what one wore to dinner at the palace since she didn't exactly have experience in dealing with royalty before she met Ben.  
  
She was way out of her element here and she didn't think the simple dark blue dress Stacy borrowed her would cut it.  
  
"You look pretty, Uma" Nik complimented when she went to pick him up with Harry.   
  
Harry told her she cleaned up well too then went on about his business, which she appreciated from both of them because they made her feel better.  
  
She really wasn't supposed to care this much what they thought, but she still couldn't stop her hands from sweating as the palace doors opened and their arrival was announced as if they were some foreign dignitaries or something.  
  
The attention made her skin crawl and to add insult to injury, Mal was there, walking up to them with her hand possessively hooked on Ben's arm as they made their way down the grand staircase to come welcome them.  
  
Her floor length v-neck form fitting pink lace gown further proved her point, putting her little dress to complete shame, and she was about to gouge her eyes out for noticing such a stupid thing as a dress and how it looked.  
  
She was captain damn it! She didn't belong here.  
  
"Hey Uma. You look lovely" she greeted, getting her attention and Uma swore she must've hit her head because she couldn't have heard that right.  
  
"Uh..." She stuttered with her mouth hanging open as she looked to Harry for help, but he seemed just as confused.  
  
"She's right. You look lovely" Ben said, and when she looked at him his eyes were already on her with a warm smile she'll only ever recognize on his face now.  
  
"Thank you. You two look lovely as well".  
  
Mal's smile broadened as she turned to the kid and said, "And don't you look gorgeous, Nicky" as she tried and failed to bend her knees in that dress.  
  
"It's Nik. He doesn't like to be called that" Uma responded when the kid winced at the name. No one else noticed, but she did, and she knew why.   
  
She couldn't disagree with Mal though, the kid did look handsome in his black suit and bow tie, they both did, him and Harry, and she was proud to have them standing beside her like they always have been.   
  
They were her crew now.  
  
"Well I think Nicky sounds just as g-"  
  
"Will you stop?! It's Nik, okay!" She snapped and watched the kid shrink away beside her as the entire palace somehow went quiet while the couple awkwardly stared at her in shock.  
  
"This was a bad idea" she mumbled and turned to leave when the man from before entered and announced Ben's parents.  
  
Then there was no escape after that because dinner was served.  
  
It was seafood, and she tried not to look at her plate with disgust as Harry shmoozed with the royals.  
  
"...no offense to ya, but this place is boring as hell. All we ever do is wake up, go to class, go home and repeat" he was saying, offending them, but they didn't seem to mind and only laughed in response.  
  
"We'll Ben's coronation is in two more weeks so that's pretty exciting" his mom said with a proud look on her face only a mother could pull off as she smiled at her son.  
  
"Is it? Cause-"  
  
"Harry!" She reprimanded digging her elbow into his rib. "I'm sorry about him, he hasn't gotten his filter fitted in yet".  
  
"I was going to say 'cause it would be an absolute shame to miss it'".  
  
That's not what he was going to say and that mischievous smirk on his face when he looked at her gave him away.  
  
"It going to be a big day for you too, Uma" Nik said from her other side as he wiped his mouth clean of the whole lobster he just singlehandedly devoured.  
  
"That's correct" Ben's dad responded a bit surprised.   
  
He wasn't the only one seeing as he hadn't said anything since they got there so it was a bit of a shock to the system to hear his gruff voice. "After Ben is officially made King he will also announce his council, that's you. I'm surprised the child was aware of this".  
  
"Nik grew up around the monarchy, didn't he, Uma?" Mal stated innocently. Atleast that's how Ben's parents who see it, the rest of them knew better, even Ben.  
  
That's why He panicked and fumbled with his words as he said, "H-he only knows because- uh-"  
  
"Because my father Rasputin" Nik finished for him, his accent thickening as he looked down at the bones on his plate. "He teach me everything before he pass".  
  
Then the table went quiet and Ben's parents were frozen in their seats. This was their second awkward silence of the night and Uma wondered how many more they'd have before they called it quits.  
  
"Uma you haven't touched your food. Do you not like the lobster?" Ben broke the silence, his eyes pleading with her to go with it from across the table from her.  
  
"I don't like seafood. It doesn't taste good to me".  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know I-"  
  
"It's okay, Ben. You couldn't have known" she stopped him from whatever offer he was about to make. She was going to eat her pudding cup from lunch and call it a night.  
  
It was fine.  
  
She turned to Nik then and took his hand in hers to make him look at her.  
  
"You ready to go?" She asked and he nodded before he pushed his chair back the same time Uma and Harry did as well.  
  
"You don't have to go" Ben said, getting up too, but when she looked at Ben's parents they weren't looking back at them like they were before. Instead they looked morose, staring off at the far wall while the queen squeezed her husband's hand.  
  
They weren't welcome here anymore. And it was okay.  
  
"It's gettin late, your highness" Harry said just short of completely sneering at them in discontent, but giving them the out they needed all the same. Then he took Nik's free hand and led him to the door.  
  
"Harry's right. I'll see you tomorrow, King Ben. Your Majesties" she curtsied respectfully and exited the way she came.  
  
They avoided him the next day.  
  
In the corridors, cafeteria, their classes, everywhere and Uma was impressed with how efficiently they'd done it too.  
  
What she didn't count on was them finding him in their dorm room after school that day and she cursed herself for underestimating him.  
  
"Are you ready to talk now?" He asked as he got off her bed and walked up to where they stood shocked by the door.  
  
Then she went on the defensive.  
  
"How the hell did you get into our room?" She sneered in contempt, with the anger clear in her eyes as she looked up at his tall frame.   
  
"We'll go..." Stacy said pointing to the door before they rushed out, but she doubted they even noticed them leave when they suddenly heard yelling.  
  
"You ain't got no right to be in here so how did you get in?!"  
  
"Your assigned guard has a key. He let me in" he said calmly, which only seemed to piss her off more.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What else was I supposed to do Uma, you've been avoiding me all day".  
  
"You ain't supposed to break into my room!" She yelled in frustration and marched right passed him to toss her bag onto her bed. "Oh my GOSH, is there no privacy in this place?! I'm getting my key back" she said when she turned back around to face him.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, okay? But I was desperate. I wanted to talk to you about last night" he said and took a cautious step forward, only to stop when she held up her hand because she really couldn't have him close to her right now.  
  
"What's there to talk about? Huh? My friends and I don't fit into your world. Auradon will never accept us, and we won't ever change who we are for people who don't want us so there's no point in trying!" She pointed out.  
  
"So you're just gonna give up before we've even started? Listen Uma, I know you're hurt and mad at Mal for what she did, but-" his voice rose in frustration too now and he walked closer even though she didn't want him to.  
  
"I'm mad at you".  
  
"What-?"  
  
"I'm not mad at Mal. I'm mad at you, we all are" she said, calmer now. She was going to say her piece and be done with it.  
  
He also stopped coming any closer and his face twisted in confusion as he asked, "Me? What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing that's the problem. How could you not tell your parents about the kid? You blindsided them and hurt Nik. Plus you invited your psycho girlfriend knowing how she felt about us! Gosh how stupid can you be?!"  
  
That stung and he couldn't meet her eyes anymore as he mumbled "I didn't think it would matter".  
  
"It's always the elephant in the room, Ben, so how could it not?" She asked, genuinely confused. "How do you expect to get your people to re-evaluate their biases when you yourself are ashamed of the people you surround yourself with?".  
  
"I'm not ashamed I-"  
  
"I saw you panic the moment Mal brought it up. The way you were squirming around in your chair trying to figure out how to explain Nik's past to your parents. You're ashamed of us, and that's okay. I just want you to admit it to yourself, otherwise I can't help you. I don't want to be trapped in this boat with you and find that only one of us has a life vest".  
  
She sighed when he didn't say anything and walked to the door, opening it for him.  
  
"Get out" she said firmly and her heart dropped when he didn't fight her on it. A part of her wanted him to, but it was probably best that he didn't. She was exhausted anyway.  
  
So she watched him walk down the hallway and disappear around the corner before she turned to the guard standing by her door.  
  
"My key?" she requested extending her hand for him to drop it in her palm. "And tell your little friends to return everyone else's keys too, got it?"  
  
All she got was a reluctant grumble in agreement before she closed her door and leaned against it for support as she closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle visits Aurodon high.

Belle couldn't recognize her son.   
  
He looked different from how she saw him in her head and she couldn't recognize the person he was.  
  
When she looked at him now she saw a seventeen year old kid trying to do something everyone, but him, believed to be impossible.   
  
He had no allies and the girl he claimed so adamantly 'got it' had turned on him and he was left alone, but still he said "I can make this work" as he begged her to do this one thing for him.  
  
It was the desperation in his eyes that made her agree. She's never seen that look on anyone, but her father all those years ago in that cold and damp cell he was locked in when he told her to run.  
  
"You have to get out of here, Belle" he'd said, clutching onto her skirts "Take Philippe and go".  
  
She'd agreed then too even though she was never able to go through with it.   
  
Ben reminded her of that life and luckily this wasn't life or death. Or maybe it was she didn't know, only time would tell them that.  
  
She searched the crowd from where she sat on the Tourney field looking up at the crowd of students that seemed endless. Auradon kids on the right of her, and Villain kids to her left. Together, but separated she noted as she searched the crowd for her son.   
  
It didn't take long to find him sitting next to Mal on the fifth row, but he wasn't looking at her or his girlfriend. His head was turned to his right slightly, looking at something with longing in his eyes. The sea witch.   
  
She didn't have to look to know this because she'd seen the longing before, at dinner, where he openly stared at her when he thought none of them were looking and it worried her now like it did that night.  
  
Uma wasn't like Mal. There was no fight in the world that would make her change who she was and Belle feared that once Ben sorted out his feelings and started pursuing her, she would never fit in.  
  
Atleast now she knew why he was so insistent on her and why he came to her after a week of him locked in his office.  
  
But who was to say if she even felt the same way about him?  
  
When he finally looked at her she nodded slightly and his words from the day before came rushing back to her...  
  
_"The people of Auradon will not follow me if they think I stand alone. They will demand proof that I have support from The King and Queen. From my parents. They will not follow me if I don't" he said. He was standing in the doorway of their chambers looking at her reflection in the mirror._  
  
_Her handmaiden had been busy pinning up her hair when he barged in without knocking._  
  
_She stilled her maiden's hand and asked for a moment alone with her son._  
  
_"Yes, my Queen" she dipped low in a curtsie and walked out the door, closing it behind her._  
  
_"I'd think after a whole week of not seeing each other you'd want to give your mother a kiss first before you start making demands" she said the moment the door closed and turned in her chair to face him. He still stood by the door._  
  
_"Mom please, I'm serious"._  
  
_"So am I...but I'll hear you" she said with a sigh and waved him forward. He was standing too far away for her liking and the distance that was already there was killing her enough._  
  
_"My coronation is in a week and I would like you to extend the invitation to The Isle kids, please. The people love you and trust you, they will trust your judgement. Plus it will show the people that you stand with me"._  
  
_She looked at him for a moment._  
  
_What he didn't realize was that he wasn't just asking her to support him. He was asking her to support something she didn't believe in. She didn't believe that The Isle and Auradon could ever become one. They were villains, unpredictable and could flip on you at the drop of a hat. They have, and that's why they were segregated._  
  
_And Ben was playing with fire._  
  
_Still the desperation in his eyes was undeniable, his eyes were begging her to say "of course I'll help you, my darling" even as her throat went dry and the words got stuck._  
  
_She could still remember the dinner they had just a week ago, when she dared to let herself believe that this might not end in tragedy._  
  
_Before Rasputin's son exposed himself and made a chill run down her spine at the memory of everything his father did, of all the people he killed in his quest for power. Then she remembered the huge storm that suddenly came over their kingdom the very first week the villain kids came to Auradon. It made sense. That kind of power. It was him._  
  
_And he couldn't stay here. None of them could._  
  
_"I c-can't" she forced out as her voice trembled "They shouldn't be here, Ben"._  
  
_"Mom please-"_  
  
_"I said no. I won't stand in your way. I promise you that. But I won't help you destroy us all either"._  
  
_Her words shocked them both and she felt her heart being ripped out from her when he took a step back with his eyes so big she could clearly see the shock and disbelief in them. She wondered if he could even recognize her. Then her eyes stung and her vision went blurry from the tears that have been building up underneath her eyelids finally came to the surface._  
  
_She heart was pounding in the stillness and her breathing was shallow, but she kept her eyes locked on his as he said, "I made a mistake" with his voice sounding hoarse "I thought if anyone would understand it would be you since you fell in love with a beast that was once seen as the villain himself"._  
  
_He should've slapped her instead. It would've hurt less. It certainly wouldn't have made her lose her breath right then._  
  
_"That's not the same. I-"_  
  
_"It's okay, mom. I can make this work"._  
  
...so like she said, she couldn't recognize her son.  
  
She turned to the person touching her forearm to get her attention and nodded once when the headmaster told her it was time.   
  
Then she stood up and walked to the awaiting podium, taking a breath to still her nerves as she stood there looking out at what seemed like each and every student on the bleachers as they watched her intently.  
  
_"Why do you stay with him? You did nothing"._  
  
_"That's precisely right, dearie, when his father took that sweet little boy and moulded him into himself. We did nothing"._  
  
"None of us asked for this" she started. She could see Mrs. Potts clearly in her mind, kindly reprimanding her for judging what she couldn't understand "My son. He loves to see the good in people, but sometimes doesn't think things through" she chuckled fondly. "I suppose he has a little bit of me in that regard. I took my father's place ready to live my life locked up in a dingy cell with a vicious beast for all my days just so he wouldn't have to. But you all know that story, some version or another...but maybe you don't" she turned her body slightly to the left. She wasn't talking to the Auradon kids anymore.  
  
"The beast was hateful and vicious, as we'd all assume a beast to be. But he was also kind" she continued and her eyes seemed to find The sea witch in the third row and she held her gaze. "There's no bigger shock to the system than finding out that a person is not just one thing, villain...or otherwise. I guess I needed that reminder.  
  
Anyway..." She looked down at her fingers and picked at her nails for a moment. She missed Mrs. Potts, if she were here maybe she wouldn't be so lost, but life didn't let you keep people you loved forever.   
  
When she looked up again they were still watching her and she had to swallow to get the lump to go down, "...I suppose a few things need to change, starting by having The Villa- pardon me- The Isle kids join us for King Ben's coronation".  
  
She stepped from behind her podium and walked gracefully up to the left side of the bleachers. "If you choose to come" she told them. Then she dipped low in a curtsie, letting her knees almost touch the grass. She held her position for a few seconds, then she straightened herself up and walked back to her seat.  
  
If they were surprised by her actions, she didn't see it.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
She stopped walking and turned around in time to collide with Ben's chest as he wrapped her up in his arms and spun her around in the middle of the school hallway.  
  
She was being escorted to her carriage when her son came to her like a whirlwind, making her forget her sense of decency as she squealed in his arms.  
  
"Benjamin you put me down right this minut- Ah!" She screamed through the laughter until he finally put her down and let her go. "A queen does not squeal, Benjamin" she reprimanded and tried to fight through a smile all at the same time.  
  
"My mom does" he said sincerely and hugged her again. "Thank you" he whispered into her ear and she tighten her hold in response. Then she pulled back slightly and held his face in her hands, like she's been doing all his life, even as he towered over her now.  
  
"I don't recognize you" she told him and he furrowed his eyebrows. He was confused. She'd been too, but she realized now that it was because "I'm lost, baby. I can't recognize you because I can't recognize me, not anymore. But I'm working on it".  
  
When he nodded she pulled his face down and kissed his forehead. "Why don't you run along to your next class before these hallways are flooded with students?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am" he said. He let go of her and continued on his way. He didn't see the sea witch standing a few feet away, but she did, so she gathered up her skirts and walked towards her.  
  
Uma bowed to show her respect and Belle smiled at the gesture, returning it.  
  
"Thank you. For what you said, it meant the world to alot of kids".  
  
"It was overdue, especially after how you were all brought here. You might as well be prisoners".  
  
The way the sea witch just looked at her made her aware of the distrust she could see in her eyes and she knew she didn't take her at her word, only her actions would speak louder, but this was a first step.  
  
"I was hoping to try again with you and your friends" she broke the silence they seemed to be in and the girl seemed apprehensive. "My husband and I...we behaved badly at dinner, and I would like a redo if you'll allow me the chance".  
  
She nodded slowly, "I'll talk to my friends, but I can't promise they'll say yes".  
  
"Thank you" she said and the sea witch nodded again with a tight smile before she brushed passed her to head to class.  
  
"Uma".  
  
She stopped and turned around again.  
  
"My son thinks the world of you. Please don't punish him for his flaws" she said and something flashed in her eyes, but it was gone before she could put a name to it.  
  
"Have a safe trip back to the palace, your majesty".   
  
That was her only response before she continued her walk to class, and Belle let herself be led to her carriage by her guards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please drop a comment leave a kudos.


End file.
